This invention relates generally to adaptive optics systems and more particularly to a unique test target for determining the limiting resolution of an adaptive optics system.
In adaptive optics, the resolution target must also be the reference source for the wavefront sensor. Thus, the target must be small (e.g., 1-10 arc seconds), and the grating patterns must give a uniform transmission on the average, so that the adaptive optics system being tested can "see" a uniform shape at the sensor. Another requirement is that the Modulation Transfer Function (hereinafter referred to as "MTF") of the adaptive optics system being tested can be quantitatively measured using the test target. A further requirement is that the target should be able to give a sensitive visual indication of the performance of the adaptive optics systems being tested.
It is fair and accurate to say that in the prior art there is no test target for adaptive optics which satisfactorily meets all of the above-described requirements.